theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Sieg
Sieg is a well known player of the world and is one of the GMs of the Lost Brigade Online Information 06-07 Sieg started back in 2006 in the "golden" age of the world. He was always on The World every second he could get. He is known as one of the top PKs in the game. His real power is understood because he doesn't need to use items like AIDA Sample or Twilight Bracelet to be strong. sieg has aslo played along side the 3 other top PKs Reyna,Darkone, and Info_man. he never wanted to be a PK but with loss of temper he could not control him self. Guilds Sieg was apart of many guilds in his day and he helped kick start alot of them as well.. he is better known for helping Terror_of_death to start his guild "Fallen Caos". As of early 2008 he is now one of the GMs for a guild called the "Lost Brigade" Online Information 07-08 after mid 07 when the decline of the world happened sieg stop getting on the world and just started using the forums. he still gets on the world every now and then to spread the Trick of the trade. sieg retired from PKing and now awaits the new 3D game to come out so he can take his place once again. Offline Information Sieg is a 15 year old male who lives in Houston Texas he spends most of his time hanging out with friends, playing football for his high school, recording his podcast, and hanging out online on CC. Sieg is known to get in trouble a lot and to have a bad temper on and off the world and forums. .Hack//Corruption Known as Sieg's first fan fiction, .Hack//Corruption lasted from late 2007 to the beginning of 2008. This project was ended due to his editors having too little time and his goal of wanting to start a podcast. Sieg has been reportedly writing a new chapter in his off-time for the fan fiction but nothing is set in stone as of yet. The fan fiction was made an epic by one of his editors Aya. Aya was very devoted to it and gave most of her free time to editing it. That time has since been preoccupied for other situations. The fan fiction made it to its 6th chapter before it was let go by Sieg. .Hack//Podcast Sieg is one of the founders of the Radio show called The .Hack//podcast. the .hack podcast is a show sieg and the hosts record every Monday about the .hack general news, and CC/Tw news. the podcast was started early 2008 and is continuing to be a smashing it! with hosts like Vyse Toyo Jesteroth Ruka and more! Trivia *Siegs first friend in the world was named Zeeke *Sieg is known to have played with the three other top PK Reyna,Darkone, And Info_man. *Sieg has been known as a pk,writer,radio host,and a GM from 2006-2008 *Sieg is known to call Vyse his "big brother" of the world. *Siegs old forum named happened to be Csf11212 which stood for (his full name and his birth date 12 12) *Sieg has only won one event in The world and that was the "pet" event getting a kitty in witch he named "scooter" *Sieg is also a squid Category:Player